1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timepieces and, more specifically, to a water-resistant clock equipped with doubled suction cups by which it may be retained on a smooth planar surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For busy people, it is desirable to have a means of keeping track of the time when they are in an area where there is substantial moisture, and it is not convenient to wear an ordinary watch, as when they are taking a shower. The present invention is a water-resistant clock, with a plurality of doubled suction cups by which it may be attached to a smooth, flat surface, that may be wet, such as the wall of a shower stall. In the preferred embodiment, the clock has a circular main body, from which three arms of equal length extend radially outward, with a 120 degree angle between each arm, and with a doubled suction cup attached to the rear surface of each arm. While there are numerous previous inventions using suction cups, it will be seen that none are equivalent to the present invention, a water-resistant clock with a plurality of doubled suction cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,044, issued on Oct. 12, 1971, to Hector R. Gurrola, discloses a back massager, having a frame with a front surface from which a multiplicity of friction fingers extend, and a rear surface with a plurality of suction cups, by which it may be removably attached to a surface such as a wall. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is a water-resistant clock, not a back massager.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,542, issued on Jul. 18, 1989, to Richard Burnette and Barbara A. Mucker, discloses a package for retaining and mounting a mirror, with suction cups on both front and back surfaces, and an interior cavity in which the mirror can be stored. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is a clock rather than a mirror, and the suction cups are permanently attached to the clock itself, rather than merely being attached to a holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,049, issued on Jul. 31, 1990, to Robert Leonard, discloses an adjustable shower head and clock apparatus, retained on movable arms that are permanently attached to the wall. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is retained on a wall or other surface by suction cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,635, issued on May 16, 1995, to Thomas R. Christianson and Jeanne L. Christianson, discloses a portable condensation-free shower mirror, with a container that can be filled with hot water to prevent condensation of water vapor on the mirror, and with two suction cups on a rear surface, by which the mirror may be retained on a suitable surface. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is a clock, not a mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,855, issues on Aug. 27, 1996, to Colleen J. Jackson, discloses a vanity for use with a bathtub, being a cabinet with a door that can also act as a tray, having suction cups on a rear surface, by which it may be retained on a wall over the bathtub. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is a clock, not a vanity or cabinet with a tray.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,027, issued on Dec. 12, 1995, to Chin Y. Kuo, discloses a design for a bathroom clock, which may be waterproof, but does not have suction cups.
French Pat. No. 1,250,256, issued on Nov. 28, 1960, to Robert Bouchet, discloses a holder for a watch, in which the watch is enclosed, with a suction cup by which the holder can be retained on a suitable flat surface. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is a water-resistant clock, with a plurality of suction cups that are retained on the clock itself, not merely on a holder for the clock.
West German Pat. No. 1,955,059, to Karl Krug, published on May 19, 1971, discloses a battery powered clock with a transparent case, with a suction cup by which it can be retained on the picture tube of a television set. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is water-resistant, and has a plurality of suction cups.
PCT International Application WO 94/20006, to Gavin Giffard Lloyd Bradley, published on Sep. 15, 1994, discloses a device having a suction cup, and a cavity within which can be retained bathroom utensils, such as a toothbrush, razor, or shaving brush. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is a water-resistant clock having a plurality of suction cups.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.